Yusuke Aizawa
Yusuke Aizawa is a new transfer senior student of Greenville Academy. He was transferred there when he was roaming around the Underground Wolrld with Seraphim, a Magical being that he made a contract with. Story Yusuke Aizawa, is a son of a fearsome Yakuza Leader in Japan. Since he was 5, Aizawa has already trained to become the succesor of his father. In the age of 8, he became the Vice-Leader of Yusuke Group. One night, he was doing a trading task that gone horribly wrong, caused him to lost his mother on the mission. Feeling guilty and all, he awoken a special power on both of his eyes that his father called "Heteria", a power once used by the founder of the Yusuke Group, Aizawa's great-grandfather. When activated, his left eye became sky blue and able to follow any movement at whatever speed, his right eye became glowing red and able to see things to a molecular size. Several years later, he found out that the dead of his mother, is caused by his very own father, made him filled with anger and destroy every bit of his father, but is stopped by his great-great-grandfather, who is still alive due to a demon that resides within him. His great-great-grandfather exiled Aizawa to the Underground. In the Underground world, he could see another layer of the world. There, he met Seraphim, a supernatural-like being taken forms of a young woman with angelic-wings on her back. He made a contract with her to gain power in exchange of a task given by her to him. He gain a power to manipulate fire and flames and vows to master it to kill his father and great-great-grandfather and burn them to ashes. A year later, the 15 years old Aizawa sneak into the Yusuke Group's main house and assassinated both of them and burn the entire building into ashes. After that, he was roaming again in the Underground World to fulfill his task from Seraphim. 3 years later he was invited to Greenville Academy. Abilities Heteria Left Eye He is able to follow any movement with his left eye. He once said that there's nothing that he couldn't follow with his left eye. Right Eye He is able to see things until molecular level with his right eye, such as the human's blood circulation, human's muscle movement, or even bacteria's movement. He combined this ability with his left eye's ability to be able to predict the post-future action at maximal 5 seconds before it happens. He also uses his ability to find enemies weak spots. Flame Manipulation Because of the power Seraphim gave him, he is able to manipulate fire and command them as he pleases in exchange some of his energy. Combined with his eyes ability, this ability seemed to be invicible against all foes, exlcuding water, his only weaknesses. Swordsmanship Being trained all his childhood personally by his father, he is a master in his way of the sword. Combined with his eyes ability, he is also able to cut a blocks of steel with wooden sword by aiming it's weak molecule point. Hand-to-Hand Combat He is also well-trained in Martial Arts. The kinds of Martial arts he uses is Aikido, Kempo, Karate, and Taekwondo. Personality He is a well-mannered young man in publics, but sometimes he is also an airhead social. He can be quite cold to someone he close with and a bit untrue to his feelings. But this shows that he values his comrade. He is also put a high exitement to girs with huge breast, said that his standard for views is an E Cup. This is also the reason he likes to hang around in trees and peeking woman bath. Trivia *Though he love big-breasted girls and woman, he doesn't care a bit about girls at particular. *He has a habit to nosebleed when he sees a naked F Cup or more boobs. *He ussually used the Academy Dojo practice wooden sword as main weapon, but he also can use random things like traffic light pole, broom, and ruler for a weapon. *He was able to evolve his right eye ability to see through clothes. *Altough he has the power to control fire, he is disliking to use it, only because he prefer cold temperature more than hot ones. *Seraphim is now materialized as his necklace. She is unable to be heard in public. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Male